Event Points Guide
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 Summary : World of Imarel role-play takes place in a persistent world with the actions of players sometimes heavily altering their immediate environment, government or even possibly the state of the world as a whole. These events take place in the form of Random Encounters (RE) or Game Master Events (GM Event). It is expected that characters learn a thing or two from acting in a heroic (or villainous) manner. Besides getting treasure and gaining notoriety, a character’s knowledge and experience in the world should also increase. To reflect this the Event Point System has been integrated into Imarel role-play. Event points are not bound to a single character, but to the player. This means if you event with one character, you can spend your EP on another. Mechanics : The method by which Event Points are gained is a straightforward one. For every RE a character participates in, that character earns 1 EP. For every GM Event that character participates in, 3 EP is gained. Players who wish vertical progression will keep track of these points then spend them on a variety of things such as picking up skills that are dropped from dual classing a character, unarmed fighting, learning a new language, learning a trade or advancing in that trade. Event points can also be used as a means to have certain weapons and armor made by some of Imarel’s finest crafters. The latter is the most lengthy to obtain depending on the sort of weapon/armor sought and a certain amount of renown will be required as well that can be gained through natural role-play (i.e. to get a weapon made by the Pantheon Hero, Darechon Dur`lane, one should have acted on behalf of Anthalas and/or the Spirit of Vengeance at least a few times). Event Point Purchase Chart 'Dual Class Skill Reclamation ' *Shared Class Skill reclaimed: 3 EP *Path Class Skill reclaimed: 3 EP 'Trade Skill Advancement ' *Novice in a Trade:2 EP *Adept in a Trade: 4 EP *Journeyman in a Trade: 8 EP *Master in a Trade: 16 EP *Grandmaster in a Trade: 32 EP 'Unarmed Combat Advancement' *Learn an Unarmed Combat Form: 2 EP *Adept in an Unarmed Combat Form: 4 EP *Proficient in an Unarmed Combat Form: 8 EP *Master in an Unarmed Combat Form: 16 EP *Grandmaster in an Unarmed Combat Form: 32 EP : NOTE: Players have the option to start their characters with Novice in an unarmed combat style. Monk characters start at Proficient. 'Language Advancement ' *Learn a Common/Trade Language: 2 EP *Learn an Exotic/Dead/Unique Language: 4 EP *Learn a Planar Language: 8 EP 'Weapon/Armor Creation ' *Weapon/Armor Created from Superior Metal/Alloy: 4 EP *Weapon/Armor Created from Rare Metal/Alloy: 8 EP *Weapon/Armor Created from Ultra-Rare Metal/Alloy: 16 EP *Named/Unique/Sentient Weapon/Armor Creation: 32 EP (Good standing with the creator of said weapon/armor is absolutely required.) Alternate Advancement : For those players who don’t wish to participate in RE’s or GM Events, there is an alternate method by which you can attain Event Points. By posting a story in our forums about what you’re character is attempting to do, 1 EP can be earned. For multiple chapter stories, 3 Event points can be earned. In order to gain these points, the story has to be at least 500 words and spell-checking, grammar-checking and use of paragraphs is a must. In all cases, the story concept must be approved by an op or the channel owner before posting. : The following is an example of gaining an Event Point by the method detailed above: : Thomas plays an Engineer that wants to learn how to blacksmith to fabricate his own parts. In order to do this without having to do RE’s or GM Events, he gets permission to write two short stories about his character learning the trade from surly old Dwarf that lives in the mountains nearby. The Dwarf makes the Engineer do several ridiculous tasks, but eventually teaches the Engineer what he wants to know. Two separate short stories earn two EP total, granting the character the ability to train to be a novice blacksmith. Conclusion : This is not the limit to what Event Points can be used for, but sets a base template on their use. There could be special instances that a GM could require a certain amount of EP to accomplish an unusual feat or learn something otherwise out of his or her reach. It’s also important to stress that keeping track of each character’s EP is the player’s responsibility, not the ops or the channel owner. Above all, enjoy the game-play and ask questions if you don’t understand! Category:Player Guides